Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate HISHE
Janet Van Dyne: "Hank, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Hank Pym: "Jan, I had the most awful dream. Someone made an Ant-Man movie and an Avengers movie, but cut both of us out of them! They made the movie about Scott Lang and made Tony Stark Ultron's creator! Janet Van Dyne: "You're kidding! What kind of moron would make an Avengers movie without us in it? We're two of the founding members, and we've been on the team longer than anyone! Did they flunk screenwriting 101 where it says you focus on what's relevant to the story and eliminate what's not relevant? And an Ant-Man movie about Scott Lang, and Tony Stark creating Ultron? Please!"﻿ *Scarlet Witch:(whisper) Hey Pietro, that Vision guy is kinda cute. *QuickSilver: (Out loud) You think vision is cute? *Hawkeye: I thought you and Scarlet wer- *Quicksilver: She's my sister *Vision: What is love? *Avengers: Baby don't hurt me, no more! *Superman:He's an andriod, he is literally asking. *Batman: (Binary code) (Explains love) *Vision: ooohh OK *Superman: How did yo-- *Quicksilver: Do you really wanna ask hi-- *Batman: Because im BATMAN!!! *Scarlet Witch: Im gonna leave. *Vision: She likes me? *Quicksilver: What? You didn't see that coming? *Hawkeye:.....you pun making little-- *Captain america:(Hits him with shield) Language!!﻿ "Worthy....How could you be worthy? You're all killers. I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. You call yourselves heroes? No... I see nothing but puppets whose mere existence causes chaos as the world screams for mecry, I see every one of you tangled in strings......STRINGS!.... But do not worry, soon there will be order again. Do you know why? Because I am here. I've had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me. And there's only one path to peace.... Your EXTINCTION!" With the world of Heroes now lacking a Symbol of Peace since the aftermath of All Might's final fight with All for One, scientist Dr. Henry Pym jumpstarts a lifetime project known as the "Ultron Initiative", a global peacekeeping program designed with the intention of serving as an immortal Symbol of Peace for the world and to ensure that no hero should have to be put in any life-threatening risks. However, things go horribly wrong when the A.I. itself becomes instantly self-aware and in its own twisted sense of judgement decides that humanity must be eradicated in order to achieve peace. With the fate of the world in the balance and the Pro-Heroes gravely outmatched, Izuku and his friends, along with Pym's daughter Hope van Dyne and the mysterious Jocasta, must unite against this growing threat and stop Ultron from enacting his vision of peace or else they shall all face extinction. Bakugo: GO TO HELL *blast him with his gauntlets leaving a huge fire* Ultron: A valiant effort but *emerges from the fire unharmed* but ultimately futile *Punches Bakugo in the gut sending him crashing into the wall* Bakugo: How, how are you still in one piece Ultron: you'd be surprised what vibranium can do #izuku #crossover #deku #marvel #ultron #wasp #uraraka #my_hero_academia (show more) "Do you see...? The beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise only to fall. You, Izuku Midoriya, bearer of One for All. You are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the Earth will crack upon the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own bride against me, it all means nothing. Once the dust settles, the only thing left living in this world...will be me. And the only thing standing between me and my vision of the new world...is you. You inspire these people and give them hope, so I'll take that from them first. You may have wounded me, I give you credit for that. But like a man once said; what doesn't kill me...just makes me stronger." Ultron: Come, face me...Symbol of Hope, face and fall to your new god! Deku: Hope, get Ochako to safely, I'll everyone time... Hope: But the others are coming, what if- Ultron: *Change at them at supersonic speed* Deku: RUN!!! Deku: How... how dare youuuuu! You hurt my URARAKAAAAAAAAAAA! *powers up beyond his limes* Ultron: *shocked* All Might: *jaw dropped* Mr.Aizawa: *no words* Deku: ULTRON! YOU! WILL DIE BY MY HANDS! YOU HIRE ME!!!? Uh-oh, he hurt his Uraraka. Ultron is gonna go: "Oh for God's sake!" Jocasta: You no longer have strings on ME, Ultron. *after one fight later* **A iron drone lands next to ultron** "Madness really," "You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change, how is humanity saved if it isn't allowed to evolve?" *He picks up a iron drone* "These puppets," *pops it face plate off* "Theirs one path to peace...your extermination," *Deku punches ultron to parts* "I had strings but now...I'm...free..." ***Else where*** "Their no strings on me" "Woooorthyyy... No. How can you be worthy? You're all killers... Well, not yet for some of you. I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or... was I adream? There was this terrible noise, and I was tangled in... Strings... I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy too. A shame." "You killed someone?" asked Aizawa. "Wouldn't have been my first call, but in the real world we have to make some ugly choices." "Who sent you?" The drone then spoke in Pym's voice. "'I see a new Symbol of Peace, one that can protect the whole world.'" Pym's eyes slowly widen in shock. "Ultron?" "They look up to the sky and see...hope. That's what we'll take from them first..." "Hey, Flutters. Hey, Laura. I'm back... I'm home..." Alright, get it together, man! (slaps self) you're not going to cry. (slaps again) MAN UP, BITCH! ..... (sniffles)﻿ You cannot resist! Let it out! LET IT ALL OUT! Category:Alternate Endings